


Love The Way You Love Me

by thatmitchsentho



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: F/F, Oops, SUPER SMUTTY, Sorry Not Sorry, and semi public smut too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7722139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca likes everything about Chloe. No, she loves everything about her. Chloe loves everything about Beca too. But especially kissing, and what come after that. Beca would admit she's helpless against Chloe's words and her kisses, and Chloe really just loves the way Beca touches her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love The Way You Love Me

Beca liked Chloe all of the time. No, she loved her. Loved everything about the damn girl, it was almost embarrassing. From the effortless curl of her hair to the little dimples in her lower back, the sway of her hips as she walked and the much dirtier revolutions of the same hips as she danced. She was one hundred percent gone for Chloe. The redhead was everything. And more than anything, she loved to kiss her.

Little pecks stolen at sporadic intervals during the day, sweet and tender kisses as they sat entwined with one another talking about everything and nothing, deep and dirty kisses, teeth grazing sensitive parts of each other's skin, tongues colliding heavily as they (frequently) stripped each other bare and consumed as much of each other as they could.

Kissing Chloe Beale surely had to qualify as some kind of drug because as soon as their lips touched the first time, Beca was hooked. Mercifully, Chloe was someone who enjoyed kissing. A lot. If the two of them weren't in class or at Bellas rehearsal, there was a high probability they were cemented at the lips on one of their beds or even the couch in the den of the Bella house. Obviously if they were in a shared area the kissing was low key, but in Chloe's single room, it was a different matter all together.

It wasn't hard to get caught up in kissing Chloe - the girl did it so well. The redhead assured her that she was more than proficient herself, but Beca could lose hours kissing her. The way her hands moved, slowly and surely, the curl of her tongue and slight nip of her teeth against Beca's bottom lip. The comfortable weight of Chloe's body on top of hers, the private whispers of things not meant for anyone else to hear.

Yeah, Chloe knew how to press every single one of Beca's buttons. Perhaps her favourite thing about Chloe was the way her already overly affectionate nature increased tenfold if she'd been drinking. Beca wasn't the kind of creep who'd wait for her girlfriend to get wasted just to have her way with her, but there was a point when Chloe had gone through two or three drinks and just had a sudden need to both touch Beca and be touched by Beca. Not only did she need Beca to touch her, she talked about it unabashedly. About how much she needed Beca's hands on her body, how good it felt when she kissed her, fucked her. It was pretty much a given that the two of them would stumble away from just about every event in a flurry of barely-restrained need.

That was the situation they were in now. It was one of the trebles birthdays so they were at a party and somehow they'd found themselves in a corner hidden from view from the other partygoers. Beca had drunk a beer and a half but Chloe had thrown down three mystery punches courtesy of Amy and was currently all but giving Beca a lap dance as she was sitting on some kind of makeshift crate. Beca could barely believe how lucky she was to have a girlfriend like Chloe. As her body swayed seductively, Beca pulled the taller girl down onto her lap and fused their lips together. Chloe made a relieved noise and returned the kiss eagerly. Beca broke off and began placing light kisses along her jawline, causing Chloe to whimper.

"Babe, I need you," she said. Beca wasn't normally one for pet names and Chloe didn't normally use them but slightly inebriated Chloe slipped in and out of calling Beca 'babe' and the smaller girl didn't mind it one bit, not when Chloe's hips were rolling against her with every kiss.

"We can't leave Chlo, we've barely been here an hour," Beca said. One of Chloe's hands tangled with her own and her bottom lip jutted out.

"But I need you to touch me," she sighed. "I need you to make me feel good." Beca freed her hand and then used both of them to grasp Chloe's ass, pulling her in for another steamy kiss.

"We can go soon," Beca promised. Chloe's tongue traced down her neck before her mouth closed over the junction of her shoulder and neck.

"But I want you now," Chloe said. "I want your lips on every part of me, Beca. Babe, I need you so bad I almost wanna take you right here." Beca's pupils were dilated and she knew she was getting herself into some dangerous territory. She quickly registered that unless someone came around the corner from the front of the house nobody would even know they were there. And that was unlikely, because beer pong was happening at the opposite corner of the house and she suddenly felt bold.

"So take me," she said. "No, let me take you." Chloe was clearly turned on by this, the look in her eyes was probably the dirtiest thing she'd ever seen. Chloe was up in a flash and tugged her around the corner, the two of them well and truly out of the way now. Beca pushed her up against the side of the house and left a searing kiss on her lips as one hand inched up the inside of her thigh. She thanked whatever God was out there that her girlfriend liked to wear short skirts with thongs underneath.

She didn't even get all the way under her thong before she discovered how wet Chloe was.

"You wet for me?" Beca whispered into her ear.

"Always," Chloe said. "You gotta touch me. Please." It was the desperate please that did it. Beca navigated her way past the tiny undergarment and her fingers found flesh. Slick and wet, the sound Chloe let out as her fingers began exploring her pussy was criminal. She let a finger find its way inside her, moving it around slowly before adding a second.

"Oh fuck," Chloe said, and Beca kissed her again. Chloe's tongue moved sloppily in her mouth, her breath rushing out in hot pants as Beca's fingers set pace. Beca let her thumb flick against her clit and Chloe moaned. She knew that Chloe in this state wasn't hard to get off, and it wouldn't be long.

"God I love how you feel inside me," Chloe said in a throaty tone. "I love how you fuck me." Beca looked up into her eyes for a second and saw she was close, and sped her actions up and kissed her roughly, one hand snaking up inside her shirt and working its way under her bra.

"I can feel you getting close," Beca said, delivering a nip to her ear. "Come for me." Chloe was only a few strokes away from coming, and Beca crashed their lips together in a fierce kiss to try and smother the sound of Chloe's orgasm washing over her. Beca watched her pant, pink cheeked, until she was approaching normal again. The redhead kissed her soundly.

"I love you, Beca," she said. That was another thing Beca loved - even when they were literally just fucking each other's brains out, she had no doubt that Chloe didn't love her with every inch of her being. And for every time they tore each other's clothes off in a frantic rush to experience an orgasm as quickly as possible, there were five more times when she and Chloe switched their explosive fucking into gentle and sweet love-making.

But now was not one of those times, and Chloe reversed their positions, sinking to her knees on the grass and unzipping Beca's jeans. They'd had sex in semi-public places a few times - one of the assumed facts with dating Chloe Beale - but this was a bit more than hurried fingers in tight spaces. Because Chloe was urging her jeans down to her knees, and then a little further so she could fit better between her knees. Beca sank down a little, causing her legs to spread apart further. She knew she'd feel this in her thighs later, but right now she just wanted to feel Chloe's mouth on her.

As she felt Chloe's tongue slipping across her wet folds, she let her eyes close and her head fall back against the wall. Right now she didn't even care if they got caught. Fucking Chloe against the side of the house had been one of the hotter things they'd done lately. Listening to her pant and grunt to the soundtrack of intoxicated aca-people drinking and playing beer pong was easily enough to get her worked up. She let her fingers curl into Chloe's hair, gripping justtight enough, breathy profanities escaping her lips as Chloe's lips, tongue, teeth - and eventually her fingers went about their mission.

When she finally came, the rapid movements of Chloe's tongue bringing her to the edge the redhead pulled her underwear and jeans back up, then wrapped her arms around Beca, holding her upright as she stretched her thighs out. She kissed Beca again, innocently at first, but Beca wasn't done for the night, not by a long shot. It was a lewd, aggressive kiss and her hands grabbed Chloe's ass under the skirt as she kissed her.

"Really?" Chloe asked.

"You gotta know how bad you turn me on," Beca said. One of her hands moved around to the front of Chloe's underwear and began running back and forth over the delicate material.

"Hate to break it to you, babe, but if we go again right this second, nothing's going to be able to stop me screaming your name," Chlo said. She roughly palmed Beca's breast over the tight tank she was wearing. "So your options are cooling off, or ditching this party earlier than you intended so I can see how many orgasms I can wring out of you tonight."

That was hardly a difficult decision for Beca. She pulled her girlfriend in for a deep kiss, pulling their bodies flush against each other.

"You are going to be the death of me, Chloe Beale," Beca said. "You get me in all sorts of trouble, but god damn if I don't love you."

"I love you, too," Chloe said. "And I especially love the way you love me." With that, she took Beca's hand so they could try and sneak away unnoticed.


End file.
